


You Loved Me

by queerymiracle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fights, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Love/Hate, Minor Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace, POV Luke, Past, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerymiracle/pseuds/queerymiracle
Summary: "Luke Castellan."Even hearing my name from her made my heart go ka-thump."As honoured as always to meet you, Thalia."After Luke meets Annabeth in San Francisco. Drabble.All characters belong to Rick Riordan.
Relationships: Luke Castellan & Thalia Grace
Kudos: 4





	You Loved Me

_"You loved me."_

_"I'm an huntress now. Back off."_

I replayed this words over and over in my mind. If only had she made a few different choices, answered me a little differently that day we fought sword against spear...

"Luke Castellan." Even hearing my name from her made my heart go ka-thump.

"As honoured as always to meet you, Thalia."

She narrowed her stark-blue eyes. "What's your business here, traitor?" She growled.

"I just... I mean -" I held up my palms. "Look, Thalia, this is no place to fight. You won't--"

"Of course I would!" She cried, her eyes rimmed with red. She shook her wrist and Aegis spiralled into view. I averted my gaze from the despicable thing and raised Backbiter, just in time to hold off her spear.

"Thalia, listen!" I pleaded.

"You. Won't. Lure. Me. Again." She said with gritting teeth, which made her heartbreak pretty clear. I held off her spear as long as I could, all the while struggling like demons. Finally after long last, her spear hit the ground. My sword dangled by my side.

"Well?" She asked, not unlike the time I had asked her the same question barely a year ago.

"You loved me." She hesitated. "I'm an huntress now. Back off."

"You didn't answer outright, Thals."

"Don't you dare 'Thals' me! You don't deserve to know to the way I used to think about you!" 

I looked up. She had her back to me, but I was sure her voice sounded teary. "You don't love me," she seemed to choke on her tears.

"I do," I said sincerely.

"Seriously?" She sighed. "The thing is, I can't believe you anymore. It doesn't matter. You made a choice. I made a choice. Annabeth made a choice." She picked up her spear and levelled it at me. "Now flee before I brain you, traitor. I don't want to see you again."

I didn't take a chance and push my luck. I turned and ran. My unconcious mind churns in my body, which is basically Kronos now. Now that it's in early stages and he's asleep, I managed a few words, but I doubt I can any further. I might be able to make Kronos feel for Annabeth and Thalia, but barely so. I hope they would understand someday.

Signing off, Luke Castellan...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Theyna shipper, tho oh I respect this ship.  
> And uh.... I'm aware this isn't the best writing in the universe and nothing really happens..


End file.
